mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Cyber World
The Cyber World is the main stage of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart with its beta version appearing later in Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes Φ and Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes Δ. It is a virtual world created by Keek. General Information The Cyber World was Keek's own version of Magical Girl Raising Project. It was both created to find an Ideal Magical Girl, and to punish those who had survived Cranberry's tests. A prize of 10 billion yen was to be given to whoever defeated the one known as the Demon King within the game. Magical Girls who were bought into her Cyber World would stay there for 3 in-game days in which time is compressed. After that, they would be released back into the Real-world(unofficial) for another 3 days. This is called the logout period. During the logout period, an event will trigger prior to them leaving the game during which all the current Magical Girls would be automatically teleported to the wasteland area to participate. The events vary from being the first to reach the objective to win a magical item to playing scissor-paper-stone to receive a large sum of magical candies(1000 in fact), however, there's one event where the Magical Girls had to compare the number of Magical candies each of them had and the Magical Girl with the least amount would be "eliminated". This cycle will continue until the Magical Girls beat the game with the exceptions of Uluru, Sorami Nakano and Premium Sachiko as they took part in the beta version of the game. The whole objective of the game was to work together as a team to find and defeat the demon king. Originally, it was stated by Fal that any injuries sustained in the Cyber World would not affect the Real-world. However, he later announced to the Magical Girls that he had made a mistake and informed them that if they were to die in the game, they would die in real life with their death being covered-up by a heart attack. According to Keek's logic, surviving Cranberry's test meant that those Magical Girls were willing to betray the ideal of a pure and innocent Magical Girl. Thus, Keek forcefully dragged many of Cranberry's survivors into her own game. Tutorial Upon entering the Cyber World, Magical Girls had to complete a small section of tutorial in order to progress within the game. The tutorial was short and simple, each Magical Girl had to: #'Defeat 5 monsters' The players(which are Magical Girls) will have to defeat 5 skeletons that spawned in the nearby area. Upon defeating them, they will earn 1 magical candy for each skeleton destroyed. Making a total of 5 candies. #'Travel to the nearest town' The players will then be informed to travel to the nearest town located in the wasteland area. Locations Wasteland Area The wasteland area is described as an endless expanse of land that looks flat in every direction you look. The buildings were all abandoned and dilapidated with its walls being stained brown from the dusty clouds with cracks everywhere. One particular building was leaning to a side with everything beyond the 10th floor destroyed and crumpled.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 1), Chapter 1, Page 12. Going further, a much better-looking town could be seen. An open space in the center of the town lies a fountain with a mermaid statue sitting on top.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 1), Chapter 1, Page 21. At the end of the wasteland area lies an ancient wooden gate sitting between two steep peaks that look like it was constructed from the Edo period. The gate acts as a checkpoint that when entered, brings the Magical Girls to the Grassland area.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 1), Chapter 2, Page 18. Grassland Area The grassland area is described as a bright field of green that stretches out all the way to the horizon where the ankle-height grass swayed gently in the wind. The sunshine was considerably more gentle than before and the temperature went down as well. Looking at the scenery was easier on the eyes compared to the endless building and dirt in the wasteland area.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 1), Chapter 2, Page 18. The town within had haphazardly arranged buildings with no signs of life, however, it has poster and hints that contains important information that was plastered everywhere. According to Nonako Miyokata, there was an absence of furniture in all buildings.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 1), Chapter 2, Page 26. Mountain Area The mountain area is filled with many different variations of goblins. Upon entering the mountain area, a run-down shack can be seen with a book labeled "Ancient Text". An application called the Translator Buddy has to be purchased from the shop in order to read the contents written in the book.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 1), Chapter 3, Page 28. City Area The city area is described as a futuristic city with a cyberpunk style with its aesthetic consisting of jumbled-up wires and cables. All in all, the entire level design was a total mess. Unlike the wasteland, grassland, and mountain areas, which were wide open spaces, the city area looks like a maze that might take some time to get used too and overall, it smaller than the other three areas.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 1), Chapter 4, Page 17. Subterranean Area The subterranean area is a cave system described to be as big as the wasteland and grassland area combined, although its pathways are very narrow. One of the paths contains an invisible barrier that requires a player to wear a certain type of glasses in order to view said barrier. However, anyone can pass through as long as they are aware of the location. Behind the barrier lies a hidden passageway that takes about 500 steps to reach the Dragon Cave. *'The Underground - Hidden Passage' According to Nokko, the cave is artificially carved with the walls, ceiling, and floor all parallel. The height of the walls that hit the floor and ceiling is at a precise and even 90-degree angle. The wall also felt smooth compared with the plain, bare rocks from before. *'The Underground - Stairway' Along the passageway comes a set of stairs. There were torches set at regular intervals along the way and the stairs started to curved very gradually to the right like a spiral, turning clockwise. *'The Underground - Dragon Cave' As described by Nokko, "The stairway of the hidden passageway continues at 200 steps with the surroundings starting to get warmer and warmer. The air became thick and harder to breathe. At the bottom lies an open-space that is 2 or 3 times greater than the dragon's spawn location at the subterranean area. The ground of the open-space was stone-paved and the walls, unlike the passage and stairway, were bare angular rock and the ceiling was 100 yards high. The central platform was circular, about 20 yards in diameter and was risen up like a steep cliff. In it lay a gigantic, sleeping creature called the great dragon." Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 1), Chapter 5, Page 31 - 33. *'The Underground - Lake' Library Area The library area is described as a run-down, old, shabby and dusty place. A slight movement may even cause the clouds of dust around the area to billow up. The library also contains certain characteristics that no other areas previously had. The first was the monsters' behaviour while the other was intrinsic to the area itself.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 2), Chapter 6, Page 17. A special feature that this area contains is that if a Magical Girl were to sit on a chair, she will not get attack by the surrounding monsters, making it a safe zone. This also meant that one could enjoy a peaceful meal without getting interrupted, unlike previous areas.Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 2), Chapter 6, Page 19. The Devil King's Castle Monsters Shops ''Notes: Items under "R"(Random) means it can be obtain through mystery gacha which cost 100 candies.'' Click here for the list of items in Restart. Characters Participants Non - Participants Notes *Uluru, Sorami Nakano, and Premium Sachiko took part in Keek's beta version of Magical Girl Raising Project unintentionally. Majority of the rules written above do not apply to them. Upon their return, they gave Keek feedback and suggestions. *After hearing that Keek went rogue, the Magical Kingdom sent Snow White to deal with her. **Although Snow White, Keek and Fal didn't participate in the game, they were all in her Cyber World nevertheless. References Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Locations